<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Story : l'amour à la Tchèque by Narumeinuzuka10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814606">Christmas Story : l'amour à la Tchèque</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10'>Narumeinuzuka10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires liées entre elles-Les OS [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Français | French, M/M, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil Nekola, République Tchèque. Michele Crispino, Italie.. Les 2 jeunes Alphas de respectivement 19 et 23 ans, se connaissent depuis plusieurs années. Ils sont passé d'amis à amants, depuis quelques temps. Mais... est ce possible, malgré leur second genre similaire? En lien avec les autres fanfic YOI, Omegaverse. Treeshot de Noël.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires liées entre elles-Les OS [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Première partie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la première partie d'un Tree Shot spécial. C'est en lien avec les histoires sur YOI, donc un Omegaverse. Vous en saurez plus en lisant.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Résidence Crispino, Naples, Italie, Noël 2017...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Zio</em> Mickey... Tu peux m'emmener voir les <em>presepi</em>?"</p><p>Michele, qui rêvassait à la fenêtre de sa vieille chambre, sursauta en entendant Gaïa, la fille de son frère aîné, Vincenzo. Accolée à la porte de la chambre, la fillette de huit ans attendit patiemment que son oncle lui réponde, ses yeux violets rivés sur lui. L'Alpha retint un soupir, face à la mine de l'enfant (presque) conforme à sa mère, le beau-frère du patineur.</p><p>"Il ne fait pas très beau, aujourd'hui, <em>Principessa</em>... déclara-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête sa fenêtre, par laquelle on pouvait voir la pluie tomber abondamment. Où sont tes parents?"</p><p>Sa nièce fit la moue, déçue par cette réponse.</p><p>"<em>Mamma</em> et <em>Papà</em> sont partis à l'aéroport avec <em>Zia</em> Stella et <em>Zia</em> Sara pour chercher son amoureuse... marmonna-t-elle. Giosué est parti avec <em>Zio</em> Renato et les cousins récupérer le reste des courses chez le poissonnier.. Et <em>Nonno</em> et <em>Nonna</em> sont trop occupés avec Gino et le repas à faire.."</p><p>Une grimace se forma sur le visage de l'Italien, comprenant que la fillette avait cru pouvoir sortir sans que son frère et ses cousins ne soient présents. Cependant, la météo semblait avoir chamboulé tous ses plans. Sans compter le petit dernier, qui avait été laissé à la garde de ses grands-parents.</p><p>"Et si on allait quand même voir Nonno et Nonna? suggéra-t-il. Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à faire et que tu pourras t'amuser avec eux? Et si ce n'est pas le cas.. ajouta-t-il, alors que la fillette voulut protester. On aura qu'à faire des jeux tous les deux le temps que ça se calme, dehors.."</p><p>Il tendit une main vers la fillette, qui accepta avec réticence la proposition de son oncle. Le duo se dirigea du côté de la cuisine, où comme c'était à prévoir, un chambardement avait lieu. La mère du patineur, Teresa Crispino et son époux Othello Crispino - né Torricelli - s'affairaient dans la pièce.</p><p>L'Alpha de la maisonnée avait, exceptionnellement, attachée sa sombre et longue chevelure le temps de préparer les légumes marinés, et la pâte pour les spaghettis. Complètement absorbée par sa tâche, elle ne fit que peu attention aux nouveaux arrivants dans la cuisine, au contraire de son Omega. Ce dernier, à peine la porte s'était elle ouverte, avait levé son regard amethyste vers l'entrée, son petit-fils dans les bras, endormi.</p><p>"Oh, mais que faites vous donc ici?! s'étonna le cinquantenaire. Vous n'êtes pas allé avec Renato, Stella ou Vincenzo?"</p><p>"Renato est en course pour Mamma avec les autres.. répondit le patineur, le temps que sa nièce file vers son grand-père. Vincenzo et Stella sont partis avec Sara pour récupérer sa copine..." ajouta-t-il, ronchon.</p><p>"Je voulais me promener et voir les presepi, Nonno... renchérit Gaïa en caressant la joue de son petit frère. Mais je ne peux pas y aller seule.. Mamma veut qu'au moins un adulte m'accompagne, puis il pleut..."</p><p>L'Omega laissa échapper un rire tonitruant, chamboulant par la même occasion le petit endormi, qui se mit à gémir.</p><p>"Guido est vraiment surprotecteur... dit il tout en berçant l'enfant, pour le rendormir. Mais chez certains des nôtres, ce n'est pas mieux, n'est-ce pas, Teresa?" ajouta-t-il en direction de son épouse, qui s'était retournée et le fusillait du regard.</p><p>"Dois je me sentir visée, <em>amore</em>? rétorqua cette dernière, en tapotant ses mains sur son tablier. Au lieu de raconter des âneries, va poser le petit dans le berceau et rends toi utile.."</p><p>"Pourtant, tous, je dis bien tous, les Alphas de notre famille l'est, envers Sara.. fit remarquer Othello. Certains plus que d'autres..."</p><p>Son regard coula vers son fils, qui tourna la tête ailleurs, vexé.</p><p>"Bah, quoi!? grommela Michele, les mains dans les poches. C'est ma petite soeur, et ma jumelle.. Je veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.. ou que quelque chose lui arrive, c'est normal, non!?"</p><p>Son père, compatissant, vint l'enlacer de son bras libre, apaisant par la même occasion son patineur de fils, de par son odeur <em>particulière</em>. Il alla poser le bébé dans son berceau et fit signe au jeune Alpha de le rejoindre pour parler au calme.</p><p>"Bien sûr que c'est normal, mon grand... le rassura-t-il, quand ils furent au salon. Je vous aies tous porté dans mon ventre, je vous connais par coeur... et vouloir protéger ceux à qui on tient est naturel, chez les Alphas. Cet instinct protecteur te viendra plus spontanément avec ton..."</p><p>"On est làaaaaa!" intervint une voix, à l'entrée de la maisonnée, suivit par d'autres.</p><p>La dite voix, celle de Renato Crispino, s'évanouit en remarquant le regard de son père.</p><p>"Le petit est au lit, alors on évite de faire trop de bruit! répliqua l'Omega. Vous n'avez rien oublié?"</p><p>"Nous avons tout amené.. intervint Sienna, l'épouse de Renato, avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un paquet dans les mains. Il ne reste que le plus lourd à aller chercher dans la voiture. Les garçons ont emmené le reste..." ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le second fils Crispino.</p><p>Elle fit un doux sourire en direction de Michele et son beau-père, qui le lui rendit bien, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sara, accompagnée de Mila, arriva peu après, suivit par le reste de la fratrie. Le jumeau de la jeune Omega eut du mal à ne pas ricaner en voyant la tête que faisait l'Alpha Russe. Visiblement, elle avait déjà eu un interrogatoire de la part de son frère et de son autre soeur...</p><p>"Salut, Mila... intervint il. Alors, pas trop nerveuse de rencontrer toute la famille?"</p><p>"Mickey! cracha Sara, passablement irritée. Ça suffit!"</p><p>"De mémoire.. renchérit Othello, qui venait de s'approcher du trio. Nous ne serons pas au complet, ce soir. Ce sera pour une autre fois.. bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais.. ajouta-t-il. Sara, va donc montrer ta chambre à cette demoiselle pour qu'elle y pose ses affaires..."</p><p>"Mais, Papà! s'épouvanta le jumeau de la jeune femme, en italien. Elles ne vont tout de même pas rester dans la même chambre pour..."</p><p>Il se tut en voyant le regard que lui lança son père, rejoint entretemps par son épouse.</p><p>"On en a discuté, ton père et moi.. intervint celle ci, tandis que le couple Russo-Italien se carapatait. Nous avons laissé tes frères et ta soeur faire ainsi lorsqu'ils nous ont amené leur compagnon.. Alors il est juste que Sara fasse pareil. Tout comme ça le sera pour toi.." conclut elle.</p><p>Mal à l'aise face à la dernière remarque de sa mère, le jeune homme resta silencieux.</p><p>"Bon, puisque cette histoire est réglée... déclara Othello. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à finaliser le repas et à mettre la table, mon grand. Et ce n'est pas négociable!"</p><p>Il ignora le début de protestation du patineur, retourna avec sa compagne dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur, où il pouvait voir la météo ne s'était pas amélioré, loin de là. En synchronisation avec son humeur morose. Il sursauta quand il sentit des vibrations, celle de son portable, dans la poche de son jean. Une chappe de plomb alourdit son coeur, en voyant le nom de celui qui appelait, le poussa à raccrocher.</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Eh bien Mila, tu es sacrément mordu de notre petite soeur, et.. ricana Renato. Hey, Sienna! Pas besoin d'être aussi brusque.."</p><p>Michele écouta distraitement sa belle-soeur enguirlander son Alpha, tout en parcourant la tablée du regard. Vincenzo et Guido, Renato et Sienna, Stella et Milo.. puis, à présent, Sara et Mila. Mis à part sa jumelle, le reste de sa fratrie et lui-même étaient des Alphas. Qui s'étaient liés avec un, ou une, Omega..</p><p>Les trois plus grands avaient remplis la maisonnée de leurs enfants, à la plus grande joie de leur famille. Et ça continuait encore, avec le second enfant de sa soeur et son mari, que l'Alpha portait en elle, cette fois ci.</p><p>"Et toi, Michele, quand vas tu nous ramener ton Omega? Et nous donner des petits enfants.."</p><p>Les questions, prononcées par son père, figea un instant le patineur. Il lui sembla, pendant un court instant, que le temps s'était arrêté, que le silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Chacun paraissait attendre cette réponse avec impatience, même les petits, qui avaient une table rien que pour eux, sous l'oeil attentif de leurs parents respectifs.</p><p>Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas harcelé avec ce genre.. d'inquiétudes. Il pensa un court instant au patineur Tchèque, avec qui il sortait depuis près de dix mois à présent. Que devait il dire à ses parents, ses frères et soeurs? Il se sentait tellement démuni, perdu...</p><p>"Ce n'est pas si important, non... intervint timidement Mila, soutenue par Sara. Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser, avec les championnats nationaux et mondiaux qui approchent..."</p><p>Ah, là, il pouvait comprendre ce que sa soeur trouvait à la rousse! Il la remercia d'un bref signe de tête, un peu soulagé. Il n'y avait que sa jumelle, et Mila par extension, qui savaient pour Emil et lui. Pour son peu d'intérêt pour le genre opposé.</p><p>"Je vais prendre un peu l'air..." prévint il à l'intention de ses parents.</p><p>Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, ignorant même Sara, récupérant son manteau au passage. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, ici et maintenant.. Il vagabonda dans les coins de son quartier, malgré le froid qui se faisait particulièrement intense dans la ville napolitaine. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il sortit son portable qui ne cessait de vibrer, signe d'appels incessants depuis un bon moment.</p><p>Il soupira longuement, à la vue du nom de l'interlocuteur, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus réellement le choix. Il avait l'impression d'être lâche, à réagir ainsi, mais il devait se tenir à sa résolution, quitte à en pâtir.. Il appuya sur le téléphone vert, s'arma de tout son courage...</p><p>"Salut, Emil..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zio/Zia oncle et tante</p><p>Nonno/Nonna grand-père et grand-mère</p><p>Principessa : princesse</p><p>Les presepi sont des crèches de Noël, populaire en Italie pendant la période des fêtes. Il y en a pas mal installés dans les villes.</p><p>Alors voilà la famille Crispino (je mets juste leur âge/genre etc)</p><p>Les parents : Othello Crispino/Torricelli (55 ans, O.), Teresa Crispino (56ans, A.)</p><p>Fratrie + leur famille</p><p>Vincenzo (36 ans A.), Guido (34 O.), Giosué (12 ans A.), Gaïa (8 ans A.), Gino (5 mois)</p><p>Renato (33 ans A.), Sienna (30 ans O.), Tino &amp; Tonio (10 ans A.), Tiziano (5 ans A.)</p><p>Stella (31 ans A.) Milo (30 ans O.) Cesare (10 ans, A.)</p><p>Et voilà pour la première partie, la prochaine devrait être publié le 15 et la dernière pour le nouvel an. J'espère que ça vous a plu.</p><p>À la prochaine !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deuxième partie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou! Me voilà pour la seconde partie de ce TS de Noël avec cette fois ci, le point de vue de Emil. Merci pour le kudos et le bookmark FranckBolton16 !!! Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Noël 2017, Český Krumlov*, République Tchèque...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Salut, Emil..."</em>
</p><p>Le tchèque retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de l'Italien, de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il avait essayé de l'appeler, plus tôt dans la journée, et avait réitéré une ou deux fois.. Il était surpris que son petit ami, qu'il trouvait distant depuis quelques temps, réponde pendant le repas familial.</p><p>"Hey, Mickey! s'exclama-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas eu au tel, à part pour quelques messages.."</p><p>
  <em>"Ah.. euh ouais, ouais c'est vrai. Je suis... plutôt occupé avec les fêtes. La soirée avec ta famille se passe bien?"</em>
</p><p>"Ouaip la carpe était trop bonne! J'avais une de ces dalles **! On vient de finir, mes parents sont en train de parler à l'intérieur avec mon oncle et ma tante. Nous allons bientôt partir pour la messe de minuit. Et toi? Ça s'est bien passé?"</p><p>
  <em>"... oui bien sûr. C'était comme d'habitude.."</em>
</p><p>"D'ailleurs, tu m'avais dit que Sara avait invité Mila, cette année. Elle s'en sors bien?"</p><p><em>"Elle a supporté le voyage en voiture avec mon frère et ma grande soeur, ça va le faire! Faut bien qu'elle montre pattes blanches, la championne! Déjà que </em>moi<em> je l'autorise à rester..."</em></p><p>"Ah ah ah ah ah! Comme si Sara allait vraiment t'écouter pour sa vie amoureuse!"</p><p><em>"Tchh! Évidemment qu'elle va le faire! Je suis </em>son<em> Alpha et elle ne va pas.."</em></p><p>"N'importe quoi, avec ton <em>sister complex</em>! Mila est son Alpha, toi t'es son jumeau et son frère, c'est pas la même chose! Et t'es déjà l'Alpha de quelqu'un il me semble.."</p><p>
  <em>"Ah oui, qui donc?"</em>
</p><p>Interdit face à la question blessante de son interlocuteur, le Tchèque perdit de sa superbe.</p><p>"Ben... moi.. bafouilla-t-il. Et je suis ton Alpha aussi, n'est-ce pas?"</p><p>
  <em>"Emil, je..."</em>
</p><p>"Et puis, en parlant de rencontrer la famille de l'autre.. Tu pourras voir la mienne quand tu seras là, au Nouvel An, ils sont impatients de connaître l'Alpha qui partage ma vie!"</p><p>Un long silence s'ensuivit, suite à la remarque du plus jeune, mettant ce dernier mal à l'aise. Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment...</p><p><em>"Je ne viendrai pas.. </em>avoua Michele. <em>On ferait mieux de prendre nos distances. Ne m'appelle plus."</em></p><p>Il raccrocha au nez eu blond, qui s'était figé à son annonce. Il ne fit pas attention, derrière lui, aux cris et rires enthousiastes qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants. Il entendait juste, tel un douloureux écho, les derniers mots du patineur Italien..</p><hr/><p>"Mon chéri tout va bien?"</p><p>Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable, souhaitant de tout coeur être dans un rêve, ou plutôt un <em>cauchemar</em>, éveillé, le patineur posa vivement l'appareil sur son lit. Il tourna la tête en direction de sa mère, Erika, qui était à la porte. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver..</p><p>"On s'inquiète pour toi, ton père et moi.. ajouta-t-elle, en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Depuis le soir de Noël, soit deux mois, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.."</p><p>Elle caressa doucement la chevelure de son fils, qu'elle avait vu se tendre à la simple évocation de ce <em>jour-là</em>.</p><p>"Ah bon, tu trouves? nia le blond. Pourtant je n'ai pas changé du tout.."</p><p>"Tu es resté ici pour t'entraîner en prétextant vouloir rester pour ta grand-mère, qui, à l'inverse de ce que tu as raconté à ton coach et tes amis, est en pleine forme.. rétorqua l'Alpha, pas naïve pour deux sous. Entre l'augmentation de tes cigarettes quotidiennes, et la diminution de tes sorties sportives... À part pour sortir à la patinoire, tu restes vautré dans ton lit!"</p><p>"Je vais bien.. la contredit il, excédé. C'est juste un peu de fa..."</p><p>Il fut interrompu par son téléphone, qui s'était mis à sonner. Il vit sa mère se lever et sortir, arguant que la conversation était loin d'être finie, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Il opina distraitement en direction de sa mère et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le nom de l'appelant. Il appuya sur le bouton vert, déclencha l'appel en visio..</p><p>
  <em>"Emil, je..."</em>
</p><p>"Pas la peine de me dire, Sara, je suis déjà au courant... stoppa-t-il. L'article est dispo partout sur Internet. Ça fait combien de temps que Mick... Michele est avec... cet <em>Omega</em>."</p><p>La mine hésitante de la jeune femme le peina légèrement. Même si ça faisait des années qu'il connaissait la fratrie italienne, il se doutait bien que parfois il ne pouvait les comprendre.. Surtout que, mis à part ce fait, d'autres petites choses les différenciaient. Étant l'unique enfant de deux femmes Alphas, qui prônaient une tolérance sans faille face à la préférence de leur fils..</p><p><em>"C'est vraiment récent, Emil, je peux te l'assurer.. </em>promit la jeune femme, le sortant de sa torpeur. <em>C'est un de nos plus vieux amis, et..."</em></p><p>"Ami qui craque pour ton frère depuis longtemps et tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Bon... Le mariage de Yuuri et Viktor se déroule toujours à Moscou, n'est-ce pas ?"</p><p>Sara, décontenancée, l'observa longuement.</p><p>
  <em>"Évidemment, et dans trois semaines, mais... je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y assister?"</em>
</p><p>"J'ai changé d'avis, je viens.. déclara-t-il. J'ai déjà envoyé un texto aux futurs mariés pour les prévenir. On se verra là bas. Passe le bonjour à Mila pour moi!" conclut il en raccrochant peu après, déterminé.</p><p>Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer une occasion pareil de pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec le jeune Italien!</p><p>
  <em> <strong>14 mars 2018, Restaurant Karlsson, Moscou, Russie</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Fiche moi la paix, Emil, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi!"</p><p>"Et pourtant, il faut bien qu'on éclaircisse certaines choses, Mickey.. rétorqua le Tchèque. À moins que tu ne préfères qu'on le fasse ici au nez, et à la vue, de tous.."</p><p>Les yeux amethystes de l'Italien le fusillèrent du regard, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête l'escalier qui menait à la terrasse du restaurant. Il y monta précipitamment, suivit par le patineur Tchèque, qui retint difficilement un sourire satisfait de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Une fois tous les deux arrivés à destination, Michele ayant vérifié au préalable qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de se tourner vers Emil.</p><p>"Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" lança-t-il d'emblée.</p><p>Un brin décontenancé par le ton sec de son congénère, le jeune Alpha se reprit assez rapidement.</p><p>"Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé.. avoua-t-il. Je me doute bien que c'est.. l'inconnu, pour toi, d'être attiré par quelqu'un du même second genre que toi. Mais de là à me plaquer par téléphone sans aucune explications..."</p><p>Il soupira longuement, se massant nerveusement la nuque, pour ajouter ensuite.</p><p>"En plus, j'apprends que t'as fini par sortir avec ce type... <em>Angelo</em>. Je comprends tu aies eu peur, et que.."</p><p>"Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai simplement retrouvé mes esprits, et.. le coupa Michele. Raaah.. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je me sens à ma place, avec lui, il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin !"</p><p>"Tout ce dont tu as besoin... répèta Emil, abasourdi. Tu... tu t'entends parler ? C'est des conneries ce que tu racontes!? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un Omega que tu seras forcément plus heureux, et lui aussi! Tu l'as bien vu, avec.."</p><p>"C'est pas la même chose! s'impatienta l'Italien. Bon maintenant, autant éclaircir les choses, comme tu le voulais tant. Si je suis venu vers toi, c'est parce que j'ai voulu tester ce que ça faisait ! Point!"</p><p>Il reprit son souffle, ayant haussé le ton aux deux dernières phrases, devant un Emil troublé.</p><p>"Mais.. t'avais l'air bien avec moi.. bafouilla celui-ci, en s'approchant plus de l'Italien. On était heureux et on s'aimait... en tout cas moi je.."</p><p>"Eh bien, pas moi! Je suis <em>normal</em>, et ce qu'il y a eu entre nous... Ce n'était rien de plus que..."</p><p>Il fut interrompu par Emil, qui l'avait pris par le bras afin de le coller à lui, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Surpris, Michele répondit automatiquement, avec empressement, s'aggrippant même à la veste du Tchèque, au baiser. Le blond glissa ses mains dans la courte chevelure brune du plus vieux, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son vis à vis, qui gémit immédiatement à ce geste.</p><p>Cependant, un appel se fit entendre sur un téléphone, sortant l'Italien de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il avait été plongé de par le baiser. Il repoussa immédiatement le jeune Alpha, lui balançant son poing sur la joue, fou de rage.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain?! cracha-t-il. Ce genre de relations <em>contre nature</em>, j'en veux pas!"</p><p>"Pourtant.. fit calmement remarquer Emil, en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur le coin de sa bouche. Tu avais l'air de bien aimer que je t'embrasse, de ce que j'ai pu entendre.."</p><p>"Arrête tes conneries! Nous deux c'était pour le fun, et rien d'autre! Il n'y a, et il n'y aura jamais quelque chose! Tu n'es rien, tu entends, rien du tout à mes yeux!"</p><p>À la fin de sa tirade, il tourna le dos à Emil, qui n'osa pas le retenir, afin de descendre retrouver sa soeur. Nerveux, sous le choc, le plus jeune sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, avec un briquet. Il sortit le tube de nicotine de sa boîte, la mit à la bouche, jurant alors qu'il galèrait à l'allumer de ses mains toutes tremblantes. Il y parvint enfin, recracha un peu de fumée alors qu'il songeait à ce que l'Italien lui avait dit.</p><p>"Aaaaah je me suis bien fait avoir..."</p><p>Il avait déjà fait l'amère expérience de n'être qu'un passe temps, pour changer des Omegas. Mais, cette fois ci, c'était bien plus douloureux pour lui... Les yeux rivés sur la vue de la capitale moscovite, il entendit quelqu'un qui montait. Persuadé que c'était l'Italien qui revenait le voir, il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.</p><p>"Hey bien, <em>Mickey</em>, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec moi, faut savoir.."</p><p>"Crispino est pas là, il est avec les autres, enfin avec sa soeur quoi.."</p><p>Le Tchèque se retourna, en ayant reconnu la voix de Yuri Plisetsky, qui vint vers lui sans mot dire une part de tarte à la main, l'autre sur son ventre arrondi..</p><hr/><p>"Dites, vous êtes sûres que c'est une bonne idée, que je vienne ici?"</p><p>Sara, qui était avec Lilia, fusilla le Tchèque du regard, semblant trouver sa question particulièrement stupide.</p><p>"Évidemment, Emil!? rétorqua-t-elle. Où voudrais tu t'entraîner, autrement !? Depuis le mariage de Yuuri et Viktor, tu fais que des conneries! Rester t'exercer avec nous ne t'as pas réussi, en plus!" ajouta-t-elle.</p><p>Le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, aux souvenirs des derniers mois écoulés. Le rejet qu'il avait subit de la part du jumeau de la jeune femme, il avait un peu déraillé. Il était sorti, et avait bu, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement, que ce soit au Japon, ou en Italie.</p><p>Sans compter ses multiples conquêtes, pour lesquelles il avait eu droit à un sermon de la part de son père et son coach. C'est ce dernier qui avait suggéré l'échange, profitant que Mila veuille rester auprès de sa compagne, afin que le jeune homme puisse se remettre d'aplomb.</p><p>Devant sa mine septique, Lilia vint ajouter son grain de sel.</p><p>"Ce n'est pas en vous morfondant, ou en faisant que sais-je comme.. bêtises, que vous pourrez parvenir à un bon niveau! déclara-t-elle. Nous y sommes.."</p><p>Mouché, il suivit docilement l'ancienne prima, Sara ayant couru pour rejoindre sa belle Alpha. Devant lui, à côté du jeune couple et de Yakov, se tenait l'Omega Russe, qui cette fois-ci avait un nourrisson dans ses bras. Ce dernier, perturbé par son arrivée, lâcha une remarque peu élégante.</p><p>"Hein!? C'est toi, Nekola?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mi-mars 2020, Championnat du monde, Saitama, Japon..</strong> </em>
</p><p>Emil sortit de la salle de bain tout en essuyant distraitement ses cheveux, les yeux rivés sur le lit, dans lequel il y avait encore le second occupant,<em>Yuri Plisetsky, </em>qui s'était endormi<em>. </em>Aisément reconnaissable via sa chevelure dorée, et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, ce dernier avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel autre que celui réservé aux patineurs.</p><p>Le blond était venu avec sa progéniture, bien avant le Tchèque, pour voir des amis et de la famille japonaise. Il avait par ailleurs confié l'enfant à son cousin, qui vivait à moins d'une heure de là, avant de venir dans la ville de la compétition, en prévision de ses chaleurs. Chaleurs qu'il passait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant avec lui, selon l'accord qu'ils avaient convenu.</p><p>Il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse, coucher avec un Omega en chaleur, surtout ceux de la trempe du Russe, était assez.. particulier. Il était bien content de n'avoir que peu d'attirance pour les personnes de ce second genre, tant leur parfum pouvait être entêtant. Mais de toute façon, que ce soit pour Yuri ou pour lui-même, ils avaient tous les deux leur coeur profondément pris.</p><p>Son poing se serra machinalement, à l'évocation même infime du patineur Italien, dont la dernière conversation remontait à l'année précédente. Il était l'un des rares à ne pas savoir, pour Yuri et lui. Sara avait promis de ne jamais évoquer le sujet devant son jumeau, à son plus grand soulagement.</p><p>Il laissa un mot sur la table et partit de la chambre, l'air songeur. Et en y réfléchissant, il avait rarement parlé de l'après, avec Yuri. Le jeune homme refusait obstinément qu'on lui parle de celui qu'il appelait si désespérément pendant la jouissance, et même avant.. Otabek Altin. Personne ne savait ce qu'il devenait à part certainement ses amis les plus fidèles, alias Jean-Jacques Leroy et Leo de la Iglesias.</p><p>Pourtant, malgré tout ce que l'Omega pourrait affirmer, Emil ne doutait pas qu'il se lierait au Kazakh, si il le retrouvait. Ce qui, il devait l'avouer, lui enleverait une <em>énorme</em> épine du pied. Entre Viktor Nikiforov et le grand-père de Yuri qui souhaitaient le voir se lier à lui...</p><p>Arrivé à proximité de l'hôtel réservé pour le championnat, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable, ennuyé. <em>Bah tiens,</em> encore un message de l'Omega argenté, ça faisait longtemps...</p><p>"Emil, c'est toi?"</p><p>Le Tchèque, en entendant la voix, faillit lâcher son téléphone tant il était surpris. Lui qu'il évitait le plus possible, et ne voulait pas croiser à un moment pareil..</p><p>
  <em>Michele Crispino.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Cesky Krumlov est une ville de la région de Bohême-du-Sud, en République tchèque. Elle est traversée par la Vltava et dominée par son château datant du XIIIe siècle. C'est une ville dont le centre culturel et touristique sont importants et classé au patrimoine mondial de l'Unesco.</p><p>** En République tchèque, la soirée du 24 décembre est un moment convivial passé en famille. On décore le sapin de Noël et on se retrouve autour de la table pour dîner. On mange la traditionnelle carpe après avoir jeûné toute la journée. Les enfants ouvrent généralement les cadeaux le 24 au soir, qui ont été apportés par le Petit-Jésus. Lorsque minuit approche, on s'active afin de partir pour la fameuse messe de minuit et pour retrouver ses proches.</p><p>Et voilà les parents de Emil :</p><p>Le père : Agata Nekola 44 ans, femme Alpha</p><p>La mère : Erika Kučera/Nekola, 44 ans, femme Alpha</p><p>Et... c'était le second chapitre de ce TS! Avec un certain tigre qui s'invite en prime XD!</p><p>Le dernier chapitre sortira pour le jour de l'an, et un (autre) os spécial sortira le jour de Noël. Il est probable que je sorte la seconde partie du chapitre de O&amp;P entre ce chapitre et l'os de noël. Après tout ça, ce sera le chapitre de LFN, mais pas de date de sortie annoncé pour le moment.</p><p>À la prochaine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dernière partie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! Me voilà pour la dernière partie de ce Treeshot spécial consacré à Emil et Michele! Je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu (bien que techniquement, il y a certains endroits où c'est déjà le premier janvier) !  Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emil, c'est toi?"</p><p>L'Italien resta figé près de l'entrée de l'hôtel, abasourdi par la vue de l'Alpha Tchèque. Voilà plus de deux ans qu'il ne le voyait plus, évitant de se trouver à la patinoire en même temps que lui, quand il était encore en Italie.</p><p>Quand son départ pour un échange avec la désormais Alpha de sa jumelle avait été annoncé, il avait ressenti de multiples émotions. Mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était, à sa plus grande honte, du <em>soulagement</em>. Sans le jeune patineur à proximité, il était persuadé de pouvoir vivre plus sereinement, d'autant qu'il avait Angelo..</p><p>À la pensée de son petit ami, il détourna le regard, brusquement conscient de s'être trop attardé sur les yeux bleus du jeune homme.</p><p>"Effectivement, c'est moi Mick... <em>Michele</em>.. énonça ce dernier. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser, j'ai à faire.."</p><p>Le coeur serré, au ton froid employé par le plus jeune, Michele s'écarta afin de le laisser entrer dans le bâtiment. Cependant, quand Emil passa près de lui, il sentit une infime odeur, qui le surprit.</p><p>
  <em>Des phéromones d'Omegas...</em>
</p><p>Sans réfléchir davantage à son geste, il posa sa main sur le bras du Tchèque, dans le but de le stopper. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé.</p><p>"Autre chose, peut-être?"</p><p>Cette remarque fit prendre conscience son geste au brun, qui ne lâcha pas son congénère pour autant.</p><p>"C'est que... bafouilla-t-il stupidement. Tu sens l'Omega.. Je ne savais pas que..."</p><p>Il se tut au rire cynique de son vis à vis, qui lui asséna, ironique.</p><p>"Comment ? Je suis censé t'informer de ma vie privée, c'est nouveau? N'est ce pas toi qui avais dit que nous n'étions <em>rien</em>?"</p><p>Entendre les mots qu'il avait balancé, lors du mariage Russe des Katsuforov, de sa bouche lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il relâcha le bras du Tchèque, qui s'avança vers la porte.</p><p>"Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par faire ça.. admit il, à voix basse. Toi qui disait ne pas t'intéresser à eux.. Je le connais?"</p><p>Il eut un bref mouvement de recul en apercevant le regard noir que lui lança Emil, qui s'était tourné à sa remarque.</p><p>"Qui que ce soit, ça ne te concerne pas.. rétorqua ce dernier. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de ne plus me déranger avec tes <em>états d'âmes</em> pendant le reste du championnat, ça m'arrangerait..."</p><p>Puis il le planta là, ignorant son air pantois, afin de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Quelques mois plus tard, Nagoya, Japon..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Aïe, fais doucement tu me fais mal, Sara..."</p><p>La jeune femme fusilla son frère du regard, appuyant avec le gant froid sur la joue de son jumeau.</p><p>"Tu mérites aucune forme de pitié, Mickey! cracha-t-elle, ignorant le nouveau cri de protestation de son jumeau. Ce que tu as fait est complètement stupide, et malvenu de ta part!"</p><p>"Parce que le fait que Plisetsky se tape Emil quand il n'est pas avec l'autre Kazakh c'est mieux peut-être?! répliqua l'Alpha. T'aurais dû me dire que l'Omega c'était lu... aïïïe ! Fais attention, bordel ! "</p><p>La jeune femme avait mis du désinfectant sur sa main, sans aucune délicatesse, avant de mettre une compresse dessus. Il déglutit en voyant le regard amethyste de sa soeur s'assombrir, signe de sa colère.</p><p>"Tu n'es pas sérieux, là, j'espère ? Depuis que t'as découvert que Emil pouvait parfaitement vivre sans toi, tu fais n'importe quoi!? Et même avant ça... Tu as osé jouer avec le coeur de ce pauvre Angelo pendant tout ce temps, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'as lâché, cette été, n'est ce pas?"</p><p>L'Italien resta silencieux, face à la tirade de sa soeur, qui était plus que véridique. Si le congénère de la jeune femme avait fini par le quitter, c'était bien pour son manque d'entrain. Pendant les deux années qu'avait duré leur relation, il avait passé une bonne partie de ses journées à la patinoire, où avec sa famille. Et, quand ils étaient ensemble, l'Alpha faisait peu preuve de spontanéité ou d'affection envers son compagnon, même durant leurs rares ébats. Il passait ses ruts loin de l'Omega, et évitait même ce dernier lors de ses chaleurs.</p><p>Toutes ces constatations, ainsi que ce qu'il venait de se passer, lui fit réaliser ce qu'il avait voulu nier tout ce temps.</p><p>
  <em>Il était toujours profondément amoureux de Emil, et ça ne changerai jamais...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Appartement de Michele Crispino, Naples, Italie...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Papà? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème avec Mamma?"</p><p>"Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison pour venir voir l'un de mes enfants? Je t'ai apporté ta pâtisserie préférée, tu me laisses entrer?"</p><p>L'Omega montra la boîte contenant des sfogliatelles* à la framboise, celles dont raffolait le patineur Alpha, qui laissa son père s'engouffrer dans l'appartement. Ce dernier alla tranquillement s'installer à la cuisine, posant sur la table la pâtisserie tant appréciée. Il remercia son fils, qui lui avait servi un café, attendit qu'il vienne s'asseoir près de lui.</p><p>"Je vais aller droit au but.. déclara le cinquantenaire. Ça fait déjà un bon moment que tu te comportes bizarrement. On s'inquiète pour toi."</p><p>Devant l'attitude silencieuse de son fils, il ajouta.</p><p>"On comprend que ça n'a pas dû être évident quand Angelo et toi vous êtes séparés, même si vous nous avez pas tout expliqué. Contrairement à ta mère, je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison de ta.. déprime. Ni tes dernières compétitions, d'ailleurs.. je me trompe?"</p><p>Parfois, la perspicacité de l'Omega surprenait le jeune Alpha, qui n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et si, comme il le craignait, sa famille prenait mal son manque d'intérêt pour les Omegas ?</p><p>"Ce n'est pas en t'isolant dans ton coin que tu iras mieux.. conclut Othello en posant une main sur la joue du patineur. Quoi que tu fasses, qu'importe tes choix, je serais toujours fier de toi. Ta fratrie et toi êtes ma, non, <em>notre</em> plus grande réussite.."</p><p>Michele sentit ses dernières barrières s'effondrer au fur et à mesure que son père parlait. Il ne put s'empêcher de craquer, se cacha le visage de ses mains et laissa les larmes couler silencieusement, sans retenu. Surpris, ne s'attendant pas à un tel effondrement de la part de son enfant, le plus vieux se leva immédiatement, pour apaiser son enfant, fut immobilisé par ce qu'il entendit.</p><p>"Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé... bafouilla, à voix basse, Michele. Je.. je ne peux pas..."</p><p>Il s'aggripa au pull paternel, qui était venu près de lui, à peine apaisé par les phéromones de l'Omega. Il aurait tellement voulu correspondre à ce que souhaitait sa famille, pour lui, agir comme il se devait pour un <em>homme. </em>Mais il ne pouvait, ne voulait faire un choix entre sa famille et <em>lui</em>. Il se sentait perdu et démuni..</p><p>"Je... je ne suis pas attiré par les Omegas.. lâcha-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je.. je préfère les hommes comme moi. Les Alphas. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui non plus..."</p><p>Sa gorge se serra, mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait était si difficile, surtout quand il s'agissait de Emil..</p><p>"<em>Pulcino mio**, </em>regarde moi.."</p><p>Il obtempéra à la demande, non <em>l'ordre</em>, de son père, hésitant. Les deux paires d'yeux amethystes se devisagèrent longuement, sant mot dire. Puis, finalement, le cinquantenaire pris la parole..</p><p>"Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est à moi. A mon époque, on ne connaissait pas tout ça, on avait que cette <em>norme</em>.. Tu as dû te sentir si oppressé tout ce temps.."</p><p>"Mais... ça ne te dérange pas? murmura le brun, décontenancé par la réaction de son père. On ne pourra pas avoir une famille.. Mamma et toi vouliez tant avoir des petits-enfants..."</p><p>"Pourquoi ça devrait me déranger? Tant que tu es heureux avec la personne que tu aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte! Puis, tu sais bien que tes frères et soeurs s'en occupent largement de cette partie! Le jour ou ton partenaire en voudrez, si vous en voulez, il y aura toujours l'adoption.."</p><p>Le rouge aux joues, Michele détourna le regard, embarrassé du tour que prenait la conversation. Pour pouvoir faire tout ça, il lui fallait d'abord se réconcilier avec Emil...</p><p>"Quand tu voudras en parler avec le reste de la famille, bien que Sara soit certainement au courant, je serais là pour te soutenir... déclara Othello en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de l'Alpha. Et je parlerai avec ta mère, si besoin. Je t'aime mon grand.."</p><p>"Mo.. moi aussi, je t'aime, Papá.."</p><p>Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du patineur, rassuré de la compréhension dont avait fait preuve son père. Ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter le reste de sa famille, puis le patineur Tchèque, pour le reconquérir...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Final du championnat ISU, Beijing, Chine</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Laisse moi tranquille, un peu, Michele! Je n'ai rien à te dire, je te l'ai déjà dit avant qu'on passe en piste, ça n'a pas changé depuis!"</p><p>"Juste quelques minutes... supplia ce dernier. Et je ne te dérangerais plus!"</p><p>Le Tchèque fronça les sourcils, méfiant quant à l'attitude étrange de son congénère. Cependant, en voyant la mine sérieuse que le plus âgé affichait, il retint difficilement un soupir. Il se massa la nuque, semblant réfléchir un bref instant.</p><p>"À quoi ça servirait.. murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse. Tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais dès le départ. C'est parce que tu sais, pour Yuri et Otabek? Ou bien Sara a <em>vraiment</em> réussi à te secouer, cette fois?"</p><p>Devant le silence éloquent du brun, il grimaça légèrement, déçu.</p><p>"Je vois... énonça-t-il, en s'éloignant de lui. Je m'en vais, vas donc retrouver ton cher Ome.."</p><p>"Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi. l'interrompit Michele. Depuis des mois."</p><p>Décontenancé, Sara ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce détail, le Tchèque ne bougea pas, certain d'avoir mal entendu.</p><p>"Que viens tu de dire.."</p><p>Les joues rouges, l'Italien passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.</p><p>"J'ai fait une connerie, en me mettant avec lui.. avoua-t-il. C'est que... quand tu as commencé à parler de rencontrer nos familles, et tout ce que ça implique.. j'ai flippé et.."</p><p>"T'es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute si t'as voulu me lâcher et sortir avec..." rétorqua Emil, scandalisé.</p><p>"Non! s'écria Michele, continua doucement. Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.. Quand je t'ai revu pour le mondial, et pour le premier championnat de la compétition.. j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais toujours. C'est même pour ça que Angelo m'a quitté, cet été. Autrement, je n'aurais pas eu ce courage. J'ai parlé à ma famille, de mes.. <em>préférences</em>. Ma mère a besoin de s'y faire, et les autres s'en fichent. Je nous ai fait perdre du temps avec mes peurs inutiles... Peux tu me pardonner ma bêtise, tout reprendre depuis le début?"</p><p>Son long discours chamboula plus que de raison le patineur Tchèque, qui détourna les yeux, refusant que le jeune homme face à lui le comprenne.</p><p>"Et.. donc? Tu penses que tout va redevenir comme avant, en un claquement de doigts? ironisa-t-il. Après tout le mal que tu m'as fait? Ainsi qu'à Yuri et Otabek?"</p><p>"J'ai surréagis, j'ai bien compris.. se renfrogna le brun. J'ai été bêtement jaloux, et irrespectueux.."</p><p>"C'est peu de le dire.. Si tu souhaites que je te pardonne, tu devras en faire de même avec eux. De simples excuses ne suffiront pas à tout rattraper, par contre!"</p><p>Un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, quand il vit la confusion apparaître sur le visage de l'Alpha.</p><hr/><p>"Tu ne veux toujours pas faire la paix avec Mickey?"</p><p>Emil se tourna vers l'une des jeunes mariées, à savoir Sara (nouvellement) Babicheva, l'air mystérieux.</p><p>"Je verrais bien.. éluda-t-il. J'aimerais d'abord voir comment il compte me convaincre.. Il paraît que la façon dont il a dû se faire pardonner de Yuri était... particulier!" ajouta-t-il en ricanant.</p><p>"Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a envoyé la vidéo, à toi aussi... soupira l'Italienne. Entre Seung-Gil, Chris et Pichit, Georgi..."</p><p>"Roooh allez, ce n'est pas si grave.. tempéra le Tchèque. Et vu ce qu'il s'est passé pour <em>malà kočka</em> ces derniers mois, ton frère peut bien passer l'éponge.."</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils, alors que les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle.</p><p>"Oh c'est le moment! s'enthousiasma l'Omega. Je dois rejoindre ma chère épouse.. Quand à toi.. profite bien du spectacle.."</p><p>La phrase sibylline lâchée par la jeune femme rendit perplexe Emil, qui n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus, cette dernière étant retournée à sa table. Après quelques minutes, durant lesquels la lumière était de nouveau revenue, il <em>le</em> vit apparaître, sur scène.</p><p>"Mickey..."</p><p>Surpris, il ne l'avait même pas vu sortir de la salle, il dévisagea ce dernier, qui était vêtu des vêtements traditionnels Tchèque. À savoir une <em>cervenice• </em>rouge avec des broderies vertes, et une veste blanches avec les mêmes dessins colorés que le bas. Il tenait un micro, mal à l'aise étant donné qu'il comptait s'afficher, chose qu'il n'aimait guère.</p><p><em>"Il est ridiculement mignon dans ces fringues.."</em> songea Emil, un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>"Ouais, euh... bonsoir tout le monde.. bafouilla Michele. J'suis là pour rendre hommage à ma soeur adoré, t'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, Mila, et.. à la personne que j'aime.." ajouta-t-il en faisant un bref signe sur le côté de la scène, afin qu'on lui allume la musique.</p><p>Le coeur du Tchèque s'affola à l'entente des premiers sons, qui lui étaient particulièrement familiers. Les yeux brillants, il écouta l'Italien chanter l'une des chansons qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance, qu'il adorait par dessus tout.</p><p>"<em>Láska je láska••</em>..."</p><p>Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait saoulé l'Alpha Italien avec cette musique. Et, même si celui-ci faisait quelques erreurs sur les prononciations...</p><p>
  <strong>Láska je láska/</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>L'amour c'est l'amour </strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Když choděj kluci s holkama/</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Quand les garçons sortent avec des filles</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Láska je láska/</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>L'amour c'est l'amour</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Když choděj kluci s klukama/</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Quand les garçons sortent avec les garçons </strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Holky s holkama/</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Filles avec filles</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Láska, láska, jo láska/</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Amour, amour, ouais amour...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Son sourire s'agrandit davantage, en comprenant que le chanteur en herbe regardait souvent vers lui, quand il prononçait certaines paroles. Puis, avant qu'il ne le réalise, la musique s'était arrêté. Michele descendit quelques secondes plus tard de l'estrade, se dirigea vers lui, à son plus grand étonnement.</p><p>Sa surprise s'accrut davantage quand, à peine l'Italien fut il devant lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, indifférent à la centaine de personnes qui les dévisageaient. Le coeur en fête, il répondit immédiatement au baiser, entendant à peine les applaudissements, autour d'eux. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre tout aussi vite, pour que Michele puisse mieux murmurer à l'oreille de l'Alpha..</p><p>"<em>To mi je líto.. Miluji tě•</em>••"</p><p>Il leva les yeux vers ceux amethystes, qui semblaient attendre désespérément une réponse.. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, prit la main mate dans la sienne.</p><p>"Ah ben ça en aura mis du temps!?"</p><p>La remarque, lancée par Yuri Plisetsky, acheva de les faire revenir à eux. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, avant de lâcher un grand éclat de rire. Et, sous les applaudissements des jeunes mariées, ainsi que des invités, ils filèrent hors de la salle de réception.</p><p>Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Michele, alors qu'ils couraient vers l'extérieur, les yeux rivés sur l'homme qu'il aimait.</p><p>
  <em>"Il n'y avait vraiment que Emil Nekola pour le rendre aussi dingue..."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Les sfogliatelles sont des pâtisseries napolitaines qui ont la forme d'un coquillage (résumé foireux scusate) il y a divers recettes et variantes.</p><p>** mon poussin</p><p>•le cervenice est une sorte de culotte/pantalon large</p><p>••Láska je láska est une musique de 1992 chantée par Lucíe Bílá. Traduction trouvé sur google, la musique est sur youtube (je ne vais pas la mettre ici sorry)</p><p>••• je suis désolé, je t'aime (en Tchèque)</p><p>Et voilà, c'est fini pour eux! Michele qui a bien ravalé sa fierté, parceque bon Emil le vaut bien...</p><p>J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. Changer de personnages, faire un couple Alpha/Alpha hommes (merci Aeju Nim et Love Shuttle), puis montrer une autre facette de ces deux là m'a bien amusé!</p><p>Je vais continuer l'écriture du chapitre de l'Otayuri, en espérant vraiment pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine! Ensuite, je vais ralentir un peu pour me consacrer à la suite de LFN, qui n'a pas eu de mise à jour depuis trop longtemps!</p><p>Bon réveillon et bonne année à vous!</p><p>À la prochaine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>